Legend of Dragoon: Dragon Tears
by JackHammer
Summary: actionadventure, comedy, and trouble for the civillians of bale
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Dragoon: Dragon Tears  
  
Chapter 1: Prelude to War  
  
"Man! It is way to boring out in these woods Anthony!" The boy in the black armor had been yelling at the one that appeared to be Anthony. "Well Josh, we wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't made Heather mad. You tell me to hide you from her and what do I do as a friend, I take you and hide you! What did you make her mad over anyway." Josh wanted to lie to Anthony but he couldn't lie. It wasn't like him to lie to a friend. "Well, its kind of a long story, but we'll be here for a while. I got Heather a really nice and very expensive bow for her birthday." Josh was kindly wondering if she was ever going to get over this. "Josh, if it was really nice and expensive, why would she argue about it. I mean heck, a good bow is really hard to find anymore." Josh was just about to do anything to get on Heather's good side. "The thing is that Heather got mad at me over the longbow that I got her, was, well she started to say stuff about me not liking the bow that she already had. So I got mad and before I could think, I called her a stupid fat idiot and ran off to find you." Josh felt like he could die right then for doing that to Heather.  
  
Elsewhere/ Heather had just finished telling Danielle and Sarah the same story. Heather was really mad at Josh for doing that to her. But she didn't think that he would say anything like that to her. "Hey guys, do you hear that noise?" Sarah thought that Heather was going crazy there for a minute till she heard it to. "Heather," Sarah was going to ask a question and Danielle knew to get in under something, "would that noise be a low rumbling sound that keeps getting bigger and bigger." Heather was worried about Josh and Anthony, they had been gone for hours. "Girls, get your weapons! Hurry up, the village is being attacked!" Danielle and Sarah exchanged glances and then heard the screaming of the villagers.  
  
Back to Anthony & Josh/ "Hey Anthony, lets head back to the village." Anthony was wondering if Josh was going to take his beating from Heather or if he was going to apologize. "Whats the rush Josh, just give her another hour to calm down and then we'll head back to the vill-" Josh was worried and he knew that something was happening. "Anthony! We're going right now! The village is in danger, I can sense it, now lets go!" 


	2. The Disaster

Chapter 2: The Disaster  
  
By the time that Josh and Anthony got back the village, Seles was decimated. The buildings had been burnt to the ground. "Oh my god, what happened to the village." Josh was wondering if the girls were safe. "Anthony, lets split up and find the girls and as many survivors that we can." Anthony was scared but he knew that was the only thing they could do right now.  
  
Josh had a bad feeling that something had happened to one of the girls. He had been looking for about ten minutes when he found the survivor. "Josh, the soldiers from Hellena took.... Heather and Sarah, you must save them....." Nothing, it was Sarah's father. "Who's there! Show yourself!" Josh had his sword ready for anything that may stop him from saving his friends. "Josh is it you." It was Danielle. She looked horrible, like she had seen the face of death. "Are you alright Danielle? Tell me, what happened." She had broke down in Josh's arms crying. "Its alright Red, your safe now, nothings going to hurt you now." Josh was hoping that Anthony had better luck than what Josh did. Five minutes later, that prayer had been answered. But not the way Josh had wanted. Anthony was running down the street with a small mob of soldiers after him. "CRAP! Josh help would be nice right about now!"  
-------------------------------------------------  
Anthony was really hoping that Josh had been practicing with his sword. "Josh, you better be ready to kill these guys." Anthony saw a look on Josh's face that no one should see. "Josh, whats wrong. You look like you just lost your best friend." Anthony was worried about Josh. "Hey Josh! What are you doin'." By the time that Anthony had got that sentence out Josh was already cutting soldiers down right where they stood. "To HECK with reason," that was the first thing that Josh had said since Anthony had ran into Josh and Danielle; and where were Sarah and Heather? Anthony knew that these questions would be answered later when there was no danger. "Hey Anthony! I need HELP!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Come on Anthony! Today would be a nice day for you to start killing soldiers!" Josh had been yelling for about a minute and a half. "I coming Josh! Where's Sarah and Heather?" Josh felt like he had just lived the death of his father when Anthony had said that. "They where captured! Anthony, get Danielle and yourself behind something. I'm going to use my special!" Josh could tell Anthony was stumped. "Josh, what are you talking about?" The sound of Anthony's voice proved that he was confused. "Just do as I said alright Anthony!" Anthony did as he was told and he covered Danielle with his body knowing that whatever Josh was going to do would be big. "Alright those two are out of the way, time for me to get to work! AAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! REKKUZAN!"  
--------------------------------------  
"Josh! What did you just do! Hey Josh; you alright Josh." (Whatever Josh did took it out of him; I've never seen him like this!) "Anthony, what happened?" It was Danielle. Anthony had forgot about her. "Well Danielle, I'm not really sure what happened. Just stay here, I'm going to see if Josh is alright." Anthony was scared and so was Danielle, but Anthony had never seen anything like that before in his life. "Hey Josh are you alright?"  
------------------------------------------------------  
"Owww. Anthony, if I ever get the idea to do that again, just slap me good and hard, alright." Josh didn't really remember what had just happened, but he didn't want to do it again if it would cause him that much self-inflicted pain. "Hey Antny, what just happened?" (Okay, mabye I shouldn't have asked; Antny looks like he's confused enough) "Let's go Anthony." By now Anthony was really confused of what was happening and wasn't about to ask. "Josh, where are we going this time." Josh just remembered that he didn't tell Anthony where they had taken Sarah and Heather. "Anthony my good friend, we're going to break into Hellena prison! And we're going to save Sarah and Heather both!" 


	3. Jail Break

Chapter 3: Jail Break  
  
By this time Danielle had calmed down enough to tell Josh and Anthony that she was going. "I'm coming with you guys. I mean, someone has to watch your backs, might as well be me!" whisper whisper....( What is she talking about Anthony?) psst.... (You think she wants to come with us?) Josh in his normal tone of voice to Danielle said plainly, "You want to come along with us Red?"  
------------------------------------------------  
"Sarah, come on Sarah, wake up!" By this time Heather thought that Sarah may be in a coma, but it was very unlikely. (Here comes that stupid guard! I hope that everyone is alright.) "Hey! Shut up in there you two!" Heather was disgusted by the way that the guard was acting, and also by the prison. "Please hurry guys."  
---------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Josh. Why would those soldiers attack the village just for two girls." Anthony had a hard time believing that the village may have done something to cause this. "Anthony, I told you that would shouldn't have taken those girls at Basil on a date, and I told you that they look like royalty! BUT NO! No one listens to Josh when he is right!" Anthony felt like hitting Josh for that remark. "Well Josh, what are we gonna do? We know where they took Heather and Sarah, and that's Hellena right; now the next question is why did they take them there."  
-------------------------------------------------  
Josh had started to worry about the girls. (I wonder why they took the girls? They destroyed a whole village just for two girls.) "Josh? Hey Josh! Snap out of it, we're here. The question now is how to get in." Josh was thinking, which wasn't one of his strong points. "Red, Anthony, follow me, I can get us in. And to answer the next question that probes your little minds, we'll jump in the supply wagon."  
---------------------------------------------  
Danielle was really worried, but she thought it best to let Josh feel very intelligent till they got caught and had to make a big ruckus. "Alright, now's the time! You two get in!'' To Danielle's amazement, Josh's plan actually worked which was a first for Josh. "How are we going to find them?" By the time that Danielle got that sentence out there were already about three guards outside the wagon and more coming.  
  
"Who's in there? Come out with your hands up and you may live for the rest of the day!  
----------------------------------------  
"Good job Josh; now what're we going to do?" Anthony knew that surrender was their best option. "Alright were coming out see; here's my spear and my claws...... OH DEAR GOD JOSH! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" Anthony thought that Josh had lost his ever lovin' mind. "I'm savin our butts is what I'M doing! Man these guys are really ugly! DIE!" Once again Josh had gotten' Anthony in trouble. The next thing that Anthony heard while he was helping Danielle out of the wagon was a scream of pain coming from Josh. "Josh! Are you alright?" Josh gave a good moan that sounded like he said "I'll kill them and save Sarah even if it's the last thing I do!" After Josh gave his dramatic threat to the guards and made his promise to save Sarah. 


	4. The Pits of Hellena

Chapter 4: The Pits of Hellena  
  
"Josh! I got an idea!" Danielle found some good items for throwing at the guards. "What is it! JESUS H CHRIST! The ULTIMATE weapon of mass destruction! HONEYBUNS!" (.... Er... um... maybe I shouldn't have said that.) "Antny! Grab some honeybuns and throw them!"  
---------------------------------------------------  
For Anthony, getting caught was not in the lesson plan, and Josh's idea would more than likely get them killed; the only thought in Anthony's mind right now was 'I'm gonna kill him, yep, I'm definitely going to kill Josh. "Don't worry Anthony, I got another plan; here's what we do, I'll use my tongue as a nine section chain whip and injure their manhood!" Anthony's thoughts: (Can your plans get any dumber?) Danielle's thoughts: (One problem with his plan, well... two actually. One, all the guards we've seen are female; two, I don't think that his tongue can stretch out that far, or can it?) Josh's thoughts: (Cookies, chickens, and TELETUBIES!!!!!!!!)  
  
Just at this time a lady with a big stuffed animal walks in looking like shes married to the Grim Reaper or Jimmy Hoffa or something like that.  
------------------------------------------------ "Any last requests?"  
  
(Why does he have big boobs?) Josh's train of thoughts had made an intelligent moment for him. "Wait a minute. YOU'RE A GIRL!!!"  
  
"Is he this intelligent all the time?"  
  
Danielle was surprised that this executioner thought as she did. "No, not really. I dropped him on his head a few weeks ago."  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name is Lulu and I'll be your executioner for today and you will die by means of hamster. Thank you for the entertainment and good- bye."  
  
One second it was stare at crazy belt lady, then it was nothing but giant hamster terds. 


	5. Meet George

Chapter 5: Meet George  
  
"Danielle, Anthony, are you guys alright?" At this time, Josh didn't know where he and his friends were. "We're right here Josh. Wherever this is, its really far from where we were."  
  
By this time it was starting to seem like there was no hope in getting out of wherever they were at.  
  
By this time Josh was out of plans. "Since you to are alright, we need to try and find a way out of here."  
  
"Alright that's IT! Josh I'm not going to listen to your crappy plans any longer! And I know that Danielle will agree with me!" This was the first time that Josh had seen Anthony this mad, and it scared him. "From now on I will be making the plans whether you like it or not. I mean come on, all of your plans have been horrible since we got here. Your plan of attacking the guards while me and Danielle got out was good, but telling me to throw HONEYBUNS, of all things that there were to throw, you tell me to throw honeybuns at them. Then you tell me that your going to use your tongue as a chain whip finished it! You do what you want, as for me I'll make the plans for me and Danielle."  
  
(He's right! I put him and Danielle in so much danger by doing those stupid things!) "Alright, you take Danielle with you, I'll just go over here.... and find something that I can do without putting either of you in danger."  
-------------------------------------------  
"Josh come back!" That was the only thing that Danielle could get out before Josh was gone. "Anthony, you was way to hard on him!"  
  
"But he put me and you both in danger and he should know better! If he wants to run off and be alone down here, than he can do that, I don't care!"  
  
"Anthony! Me, you, Heather, and Sarah are the only friends that Josh has, and we don't even know if Sarah and Heather are still alive! I don't know about you, but I'm going to find Josh; because we are the only family that he has!"  
  
And after that little argument Danielle went off to find Josh.  
  
"Josh! Where are you----------- oh my god!"  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Anthony was right, I shouldn't have put him and Danielle in danger like that. Whats this?" Josh had just picked up two stones like he had never seen before, one purple, one red. And the red one started shining so bright that it lit the cave up completely. "Wow, that's cool. Who goes there!" To Josh's amazement, it was Anthony.  
  
"Hey Josh! Have you seen Danielle?"  
  
"I thought that she was with you." Now Josh was worried for Danielle. "Did you hear that!"  
  
"Yeah, it sounded like Danielle! Listen, Josh, before we run off, I just wanted to-----"  
  
"No need to apologize. You was right! Now lets go save Danielle!" Josh knew that whatever was bothering Danielle, he was going to kill it mercilessly."  
  
"Hey Anthony, do you have any weapons on you?"  
  
"No I don't Josh, but I got a feeling that we're gonna need them!"  
  
(Anthony is out of weapons and I don't have anything either except a honeybun, but that won't do any good what so ever!)  
  
"Josh! Stop right there. There is something around this corner, and it ain't gonna be pretty! Josh, where are you going!"  
  
"I'm going to redeem myself by oh my GOD! Its so cute! I always wanted a giant hamster! Can we keep him?"  
  
Anthony started to look at the hamster very carefully and noticed that on the nametag was the name George.  
  
"What kind of idiot names their hamster 'George'?"  
  
"Well Anthony, I named my dog Billy-Bob; what could be so dangerous about a hamster named George?"  
  
"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well Josh, there's your answer! Time to RLH!" (RLH means Run Like Hell.) 


	6. HAMSTERBURGER

Chapter 6: Hamsterburger 

"Danielle! Anthony cover me. I'm going to distract it with a honeybun!"

_I have to stop that thing or else Danielle is in big trouble!_

"Here GOES! Here's some sugar for ya George!" _don't let me miss......_

RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

"That didn't work; what am I going to do? How am I going to beat this thing?"

_I need more power! But how............_

_Ten years ago at Kazas:_

_Now my son, do you want to know what this is?_

_Alright then, I will tell you. _

_This gem has the soul of a dragon in it. _

_In particular, The Red-Eye Dragon. _

_And this black one The Dark-Burst Dragon. When the two spirits resonate as one, then they will fuse together to make a dragoon so powerful that not even The God of Destruction could defeat it. Always remember this my son for you are a Dragoon._

_Father.........I remember now!_

"I only hope this works! Dragon spirit, I call upon your power, lend me your strength!"

HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------

"OH MY HOLY FUZZELNUGGET! What........is this!"

"WHAT AWESOME POWER! DIE YOU STUPID HAMSTER! MAGMA BURST!!!!!!!!! HHHHAAAA!"

KA-BOOOOOM!

"Josh where are you? Huh!? Danielle! Are you alright?"

"Yeah; where's Josh at?"

"That my friends is what I call, a Hamsterburger! Is everyone alright?"

Anthony was amazed and Danielle was dazed at what they had just witnessed.

"Lets find Heather and Sarah fast because I've got about thirty more minutes with this form before I pass out deader than a wedge."

Anthony could see that this armour whatever it was, was taking it's toll on him.

"Well Josh we have one problem, there's no exit."

This excited Josh just a little bit. "That's alright, I'll make one! SOLAR BLAST!"

KA-BOOM!

Thus continues or story of Josh and his friends.


	7. If at first succeed, try again dainggit!

Okay everyone, let's recap everything that happened in the last chapter. My brilliant idea of distracting George with a honeybun was not really a good idea that didn't work. But fortunately enough my fused dragoon armour is extremely powerful but takes a toll on my body. I hope you like this story. And I do not own Legend of Dragoon or any other game or anime mentioned in this story.

Chapter 7: If at first you don't succeed at a jailbreak, try again daingit!

"Josh, what is that that your wearing? And why do you have wings?" This poked at Danielle's curiosity quite a bit.

"Danielle, I don't have time to explain, I'm just the grandson of a very powerful warrior that was a dragoon, and this is an unprecedented event even for a dragoon two use two spirits at once. We have to move fast."

"Tell us about it later Josh, come on Danielle, we need to get moving. He doesn't have to long in that form from the look of it."

"alright……. Let's save Heather and Sarah before something else happens!"

"That's the spirit Danielle!"

_I just hope that Josh will be able to hold that form until we get Heather and Sarah and get out of here before his armour breaks!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Warden! The intruders have been given to your pet to be eaten. Do you need me to do anything else sir?"

This was the second time that Lulu had seen the Warden in person. And no matter how many times she would see she would never get used to seeing a dragonoid.

Dragonoid: Dragon that is closely formed to that of a human but has all

the traits of a dragon, (fangs, wings, claws, etc.) but stands on

two legs at a height of over a minimal of six foot.

" They are not dead. One of them is a dragoon. Order the guards to be ready for anything that would be dangerous," the Warden licked his lips, "And bring me five raw steaks. Oh, and Lulu."

"Sir, what is it?"

"My name is Ragnar, don't call me Warden or sir, it annoys me."

"Yes Ragnar."

"Ragnar? Why do you suppose that they are here?"

"Quite simple Lulu, they are from that village that we destroyed; oh what was it called?"

"Seles."

"That's right, and they are most likely after those girls that we took. The funny thing is that one was sent to the castle just ten minutes ago. And the other will be executed shortly."

While Lulu wondered what Ragnar was thinking and why he hated humans so much was not of her concern. But the life of an innocent girl was her concern.

_Life may not be important to you Ragnar, but it is to me. I must help the intruders get that girl out of here if they are still alive._

-------------------------------------------------

"So Anthony, do you have any idea where to start? Because I'm kinda confused about where to go, I mean with so many doors its just a little hard to figure out, you know what I mean."

"Hey Josh! Did you here that; it sounded as though something moved in the shadows!"

"If you want to help your friend follow me."

Josh was surprised to see this lady again. "Your Lulu? Right. Why do you want to help us? I mean you dropped us down into a pit with a giant hamster that tried to eat Danielle and it didn't like my honeybun!"

"Do you want to know why I want to help you?"

Josh and the others and looked at each other.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

" Alright then, let me ask you this. Would you waste an innocent life? I highly doubt you would. So I'll help you if you help me."

This prodded at Josh's mass curiosity. "What do you need help with?"

"Good, I expected that much from you. I want you to kill the warden, simple as that. But here's the complicated part. The warden Ragnar, he's a Dragonian. So, since you're a dragoon, I figured that you could take him out."

"I'll do it. Anthony, Danielle go with Lulu and get Heather and Sarah out of here. I'll take care of Ragnar."

"Wait before you run off, I have to tell you something. One of the girls was taken away from here by Imperial Soldiers about ten minutes ago."

"We'll have to save her when we get out of here. Alright, I'll make my way to the warden, you guys get whoever they left here out. If I don't meet up with you at the gate, then go back to Seles and wait for me there."

"Don't be talking like that Josh!"

"Don't worry about me Anthony, I'll see you all later."

_Take care of yourselves till then._

"Hey, thanks for the help Lulu!"


	8. Dragonoid vs Dragoon

Chapter 8: Dragonoid vs. Dragoon

As Josh ran up the stairs he only wondered how he was going to beat this Ragnar. Without any weapons to use he was as good as dead. There was only one option and that was to use the magic that his armour provided.

There's the door to the warden's chamber, I don't have much time left in this form. I'd better make this a quick fight.

"RAGNAR! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SCALY PIECE OF CRAP!"

"Oh deary me, don't you have anger issues. There is no reason for you to yell. I'm right here."

"You destroyed my village for no reason! Kidnapped two of my best friends! And was going to have me devoured by a GIANT HAMSTER! Everything you have done is unforgivable! And I have come to take my revenge for those that you have slaughtered meaninglessly."

"The one girl, Sarah, she was more danger to your village there. She would have destroyed it if we hadn't have taken her away. So you see, we had a reason; we just never told you why. And as for the other girl, Heather, she was tainted by Sarah's evil."

No matter the dragonoid had said it would only fuel Josh's anger even more.

"No matter what you say Ragnar, you will die today! Raaaaaah!"

----------------------------------------------

Anthony was starting to think that Josh was going to die. Even if Josh was a dragoon, he didn't have enough combat experience to fight a Dragonoid.

"What's that rumbling sound?!" It was Heather, and she looked like she was being starved to death.

Anthony was concerned for Heather and her safety, and Josh had also told them to get out as soon as they found Heather and they did. "That's just Josh fighting with the warden. Listen, Heather we have to get out of here."

"But what about Josh; I mean, don't we need to go save him!"

"He'll be fine. Right now he is more powerful than we could imagine. But he told me to find you and get you out of here in one piece and that's what I plan on doing. Now lets go before this place falls apart!"

--------------------------------------------

"Stupid human! WHY WONT YOU DIE!"

"pant…….wheeze. And you told me that there was no reason to be yelling when we're right together." _I have to end this fight, I only have a few minutes left. _"I guess that I might as well try something new out on you!"

"hmm…. Try anything out on me that you want. You wont kill me."

_That's what you think!_

"Hit me with your best shot!"

"Alright then! Aaaaaaaaaaah! RAGNAROK! RAAAAAAAAAH! Now you DIE!"

With a flash of blinding light the sword of fire exploded on contact with the Dragonian's hard scales. And as soon as the smoke cleared and the guards rushed in and found only Ragnar's smoking corpse in piece's only three feet away from a giant hole in the wall.

"ouch…… That was one heck of a fall, good thing my armour lasted till I had landed. I had better try to meet up with the others. Ow my body hurts."


	9. Chapter 9: Donna

Chapter 9: Donna

"WHAT WAS THAT!" the long blonde headed girl said with astonishment. "Is someone there?"

"oww…. That's the last time that I jump out of that big a building. And who are you?" The brown-haired plainly inquired. "The names Josh, and I can no longer feel my legs. This sucks."

"My name is Donna," the blonde girl stated, "and are you alright? You don't look to well, are you sure your alright?"

"I… feel just fine, I'm just going to pass out now."

A few hours later.

"Oh….. crud, what happened, where am I?"

The blonde headed girl came over suddenly and began to speak softly. "Are you alright? Do you need me to get you some water or something?"

"No, I just need some food. I'm starved! Your name is Donna, right?"

"Yes. I'm the one that got you away from those guards outside of Hellena Prison." Donna paused shortly to think of how she was going to ask this next question without seeming nosey. "Why were those guards looking for you in the first place? And don't tell me they weren't because they said 'Don't stop till you find that brown haired punk!' and are continuing to look for you right at this moment!"

Josh just laid there in amazement that she could be captain obvious with authority. "Since you got me away from those freaks at Hellena, I guess that you deserve to know why they was looking for me. I started a jailbreak to get one of my friends out of there because she was wrongly and falsely imprisoned. That, and, well, I kinda, killed the warden for what he had done to Seles."

As Josh finished his explanation, he heard a rustle in the bushes not even five feet away. _There's no way I can fight in my condition. But I have to protect her at any cost. She saved my life, the least I can do is protect her._

"HEADS UP YOU CREEP!!!" Josh had suddenly yelled and threw a knife that was laying beside him.

"OOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" a familiar voice yelled out. "Josh! Wait! Don't throw anything else! Its me Anthony! Can we come out without being impaled?"

"Whoops! Sorry Anthony, come on out." Then Josh just laid back down and relaxed his muscles but still felt much pain from his earlier fight with Ragnar.

"Josh. Who are these people?" Donna began inquiring, "Are they friends of yours?"

Josh slowly and painfully opened his eyes to see his family, Heather, Anthony, and Danielle sitting close to him. "Yes they are friends of mine, and the only family that I have in this world. The one standing against the tree there is Anthony. The red head with the staff is Danielle. And the one to my left is Heather. It would just be best if I explain everything to you. About my past, and why I refer to them as my only family. I'm an orphan. I moved to Seles when I was seven……."

"_I used to live in Hoax, but everything went to hell there after a short time. A warlord with vast and unimaginable powers came.He's the worst thing since the black monster."_

"But the sad thing is that I don't even remember what he looks like." Josh then stood up and started walking away. "Guys, I want to be alone for a little while. So please don't follow me."

"Josh! Wait!" Donna had just yelled out and started running after him but was stopped abruptly by Anthony.

The dark-haired boy stood there and thought of what to say. "Leave him alone. He needs this time to himself." At this time Heather stood up and started chasing after him.

She just had time to yell out a short sentence. "I'm gonna find out why he keeps referring to us as family!"


	10. Chapter 10: On The Road Again

Disclaimer: I do not own LOD or any of its copyrights. I just exercise my right to make a new story out of it, and yes they should make another LOD. But that's my opinion.

Author's Note: I haven't got to write in a while or update so don't be mad with me.

Chapter 10: On the Road Again

Heather had finally caught up to the wounded boy before he had gotten to far to track.

"Josh! Turn around right now! I have a question to ask you!" Heather had ordered.

The brown haired boy turned around slowly and stared at the girl for a second before turning back around the direction that he was facing. Heather could only stare and than began to speak. "Josh, I want you to tell me why you consider me, Danielle and Anthony to be the only family you have." Josh stood there and slowly answered. "Heather, the reason that I say that you all are my family, is, well, I'll put it this way. I'm an orphan. My mom and dad were killed ten years ago. I was six. When I turned seven I decided that I would leave Hoax and go someplace peaceful and quiet. You guys were the only friends that I made at Seles. Without you guys, I would have been thrown in an orphanage. There's no way that I would go back. Everyone that I met treated me badly, until you guys came along. I was living in alleyways, eating whatever I could to stay alive. You guys took me in, nursed me back to health; and even made a part of your gang. There's no way that I can repay you for that. Um….. Heather, are you mad at me over the longbow that I got you?"

The brown haired girl stared for a second; and then realized what kind of life Josh had before he met them. "No Josh, I'm not mad at you over the bow. I actually like it. Come on. Lets get back to camp and get some sleep."

'Alright,' was the only word that came out of Josh's mouth.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning.

Anthony woke up and was startled by the sound of the birds chirping.

"That's the first peaceful sound since before Seles was turned into a war zone."

Anthony looked at the rest of the crew sleeping soundly, and then noticed that Josh was gone. "I wonder where that blockhead has went. He was to injured to get far. I think that I'll track him down and find. I need to talk to him anyways."

After an hour of walking around in the woods Anthony caught up to Josh.

"Why are you following me Anthony?" Josh had quickly inquired.

"Josh, I want to know what Heather was so intent on finding out last night."

"Anthony, I'm going to tell you the same thing that I'm going to tell anyone else who asks," the brown hair boy paused, then continued, "what me and Heather talked about last night is between me and her."

"Okay." As the dark haired ninja began to turn and walk away he stopped and thought for a second. "Josh, I'm sorry about what I said back in Hellena."

"Anthony, what's in the past is in the past." Replied the injured boy.

"Hurry up and get back to camp. We need to elect a leader for the group." Anthony had simply stated. Josh just gave a nod and followed Anthony back.

One Hour Later

"Alright everyone we need to elect a leader," the ninja started and continued after a short pause, "and I nominate Josh to be the leader of the group. Does anyone disagree with this nomination?"

There was silence for all except the animals.

"Since there are no replies, I take that as a yes. Josh you're the leader."

"But I never said th….." Josh had started and was suddenly interrupted.

"Josh don't argue with Anthony over it. We think that you would make a good leader! Right Danielle." As Heather stated with a small chime in her voice as Danielle started to nod over and over.

Josh thought for a second and began speaking. "Alright, since I don't have a choice in the matter, my first decision. Donna, would you join us in our journey? We kinda need a medic. And since none of us know healing spells or even basic first aid, we could really use your help if you don't mind."

"Sure, I don't mind. I don't have anything better to do." Donna had simply replied.

"Alright," looked at the others, and continued, "do any of you disagree in my decision?"

There was only silence, then Josh once again started speaking. " Well Donnas in the gang. Now I suggest that we start heading towards Bale. If we don't, then we could get caught by Hellena guards. Personally, I took in enough of the sights there for twenty life times."

Anthony shrugged and started speaking. "Well, if we're gonna go lets get going already! I'm really bored!"

Josh looked as everyone was getting their things together and suddenly yelled out. "WE'RE ON THE ROAD AGAIN!!!!!!!!! Sing with me now!"


End file.
